


Huckleberry

by simplydreaming



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Protective!Lucas, love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: "You've always been my Huckleberry."





	

Maya was sitting at a canvas, a paint-brush in her hand. She dragged it across the canvas, fascinated by the bright colors she was creating. Splotches of red, orange, and yellow were swirled into one, creating a fire. It was quiet and peaceful in the art room. Maya found that the art room after school was a place that she could think. It was her sanctuary. 

“Maya!” The door to the art room was thrown open, the door banging against the bookshelf next to it. Her peace suddenly interrupted.

Maya looked up, her eyes meeting Farkle’s. 

“It’s Lucas.” 

The paintbrush fell out of her hand.

She ran after Farkle out of the art room and to the hallway outside their history class. 

Lucas was sitting at the bottom of the lockers. Maya shot a glance to Farkle and he shook his head. Farkle gave Maya one final pointed look and left the two of them alone in the hallway.

Maya knelt down next to Lucas. “Lucas?” She asked him, her eyebrows knitted together.

He shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Maya.” 

She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. “What could you possibly have done to be sorry for?”

He placed his head in his hands. “I hit him.”

“Who?” Maya’s eyes widened.

He stood up abruptly, pushing back from Maya. “I don’t know. Some punk. He was trash-talking--.” He stopped talking. “You know, it doesn’t matter.”

Maya stood up as well. “It matters. Why did you hit him?” She walked closer to him, and he backed up against the lockers.

“Maya, forget it. It doesn’t matter.” He pushed beside her and started to walk back down the hallway.

Maya whipped around and grabbed his wrist. “Lucas?” She begged, tears welling in her eyes. “Why?”

Lucas wouldn’t meet her eyes. “He… he called you a slut. Said you liked me and Zay and probably Farkle, too. I didn’t think, I just, I just punched him. I saw red. I couldn’t think. Maya, I’m sorry.”

Maya had tears streaming down her face. She tightened her grip on Lucas’s arm. “Lucas… what on earth do you have to be sorry for? You protected me. Thank you.” Maya reached for him and she melted into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder. 

“I hit him. I got mad. Aren’t you angry with me?” Lucas's eyes were shining. Maya couldn’t help but feel a little bit happy that he was letting her in. He was vulnerable. 

“God, Lucas, no. Why on Earth would I be mad at you when all you’re doing is protecting me?” Maya smiled. “You’ve always been my knight in shining armor.” She said sarcastically. 

Lucas laughed loudly. 

Maya giggled, too. “You’re right. That’s Riley’s thing. You’ve always been my Huckleberry.”


End file.
